


Hit Me

by DaxtonWinchester



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxtonWinchester/pseuds/DaxtonWinchester
Summary: When things get a little violent between the Solider and the Deputy, a new heat and a new tension begins to build.Once the tension is identified...it would be wrong not to act on it...(Bad summary...basically a hate fuck with Jacob Seed)





	Hit Me

Your back pressed against the tree behind you as you tried to look around it, you saw nothing. You were conflicted between trying to hold your breath to be as quiet as possible and trying to get your breathing back to a steady pace. Being chased through the mountains by Jacob Seed himself wasn't exactly easy work. Considering him being significantly older than you, it didn't seem to have any effect on his fitness or stamina. 

"Come on out Deputy, you can't hide forever" you heard Jacob curse, he was closer to you than you thought he would have been. You silently cursed to yourself before creeping over to another tree, glancing around to try to see him but you had no luck at all. You continued to be impressed by this man, which was not at all helping the tiny crush you had on him. 

Of course nobody else knew about your attraction towards Jacob Seed, but how couldn't you be attracted to him? He was strong and fast, he was a capable soldier, a dominant alpha male, he had got under your skin more than you realised. Plus, he is seriously hot. Even through his tee shirt and army jacket you could tell that he was well built, he had to be to have managed to have kept up with you after all this time. In fact, he was truly a worthy opponent and you knew that he thought the same way about you.

You couldn't hear any movement so you made another attempt to put some distance between you and the eldest Seed sibling, you ducked behind another tree, looking over your shoulder as you tried not to get caught. You thought you were being quiet and smooth but you were proven wrong as a large hand wrapped around your arm and pulled you out from your hiding spot. You were thrown to the ground, your gun landing beside you. 

A groan escaped you as you hit the ground, but you were quick to roll on to your back and lift yourself up. You sneered up at Jacob, who was standing over you with his rifle in his hands. He chuckled deeply as he kicked your gun away from you, making it slide across the floor and land somewhere among the bushes. He then placed his own gun down, leaning it against a tree. 

"You really thought you could out run me, pup?" Jacob asked rhetorically as he moved to stand over you again. 

"You can't blame a girl for trying" you smiled sarcastically up at him before you climbed back to your feet. You dramatically brushed the dirt off of your clothes, trying not to show any fear. You knew that he would see that as weakness but, holy hell, Jacob is intimidating. 

You reached for your knife, that you kept on your belt, but Jacob grabbed your wrist before you could grab the handle. "Don't be stupid" he advised as he roughly pulled your hand up beside your head. You glared at him, trying to pull your wrist out of his grip but failing.

Jacob's other hand fell to your hip, making you tense slightly. His hand brushed against your hip and the bottom of your waist before he grabbed your knife, pulling it out of the sheath. He shook his head disapprovingly before throwing your knife over to about the same area your gun was. He then released your wrist and stepped back. 

"So what...I have to be unarmed but you get to keep that?" you asked with a  small huff, pointing at the large knife he kept on his thigh holster.

"If you can get to it, you can gt rid of it" Jacob told you with a small shrug. You looked between him and his thigh holster, you waited a moment before lunging towards him. You went to grab the handle of the blade but Jacob grabbed your arm. 

You cursed as he spun you around, wrapping his arm around your throat and another around your waist as he pulled you back against his chest. You gasped for air as his grip around your throat tightened slightly, your hands wrapping around his forearm as you trying to pull him off of you. You clawed at his arm before he pushed you forward, pushing you to the ground once more. 

"I thought you were better than this" Jacob criticised, shaking his head at you again. You caught your breath and stood up again, glaring at him intensely. You weren't going to just going to let him push you around without putting up a fight.

You stepped towards him, keeping your head held high. You stared him in the eyes, both of you on edge, waiting for the other to lash out. You knew that Jacob wasn't going to, he was surprisingly patient. He wanted you to do something. So you did. You didn't show any signs before you punched him square in the jaw, smiling at the fact that you caught him off guard. You took a few steps backwards, putting some distance between him and yourself. Jacob's head turned to the side with the force of the punch, he reached his hand up to rub his jaw as he turned his head back to face you. "That's more like it" Jacob smiled slightly, but like the way a wolf would smile at a sheep before tearing them apart. 

That's something strange that you noticed about Jacob. It was almost like he wanted you fight him, he wanted you to prove yourself as strong. He wanted you to impress him and, even though you wanted to rip his head off, a part of you enjoyed impressing him. 

Jacob walked towards you, towering over you but you tried not to show any fear. You lunged forward, throwing another punch towards his face but this time he was expecting it. He caught your wrist and jerked it to the side, causing you to loose your balance and stumble forward. He hooked his foot behind your ankle and caused you to fall down onto your back on the ground. You groaned in annoyance and pain before you roughly kicked Jacob's ankle, causing him to stumble backwards, trying to regain his balance before he fell. 

Before you could climb to your feet for the third time, Jacob approached you again. Before you knew it, he was straddling your waist and had your arms pinned above your head in one of his hands. You struggled beneath him but you couldn't improve your situation. 

"You know, Deputy, if you would just stop fighting me we could work well together" Jacob informed you but that was never going to happen.

"I'm never going to work with you" you scoffed, trying to struggle out of his grasp again. 

"You're right, you would work for me, like a good soldier" he hummed, watching you struggle with an amused look on his face.

"Fuck you" you spat as you managed to pull one of your hands out of his grip. You quickly reached for Jacob's knife before holding it up to his throat, pushing the tip of the blade gently against the underneath of his chin. "Got it" you smirked. 

Jacob only raised an eyebrow at you as he slowly released your other wrist. "You have a blade to my throat, you could end all of this right now" Jacob informed you and you couldn't even understand your hesitation. 

You gasped as Jacob snatched the knife from your hand, holding it against your throat. You sighed and let your head fall back against the ground, the more you fought Jacob the more hopeless it seemed. Jacob chuckled deeply, a sound that caused a strange warmth to surge through you. He lowered his face so that his lips were right next to your ear. "Just give in" Jacob ordered in a low hushed voice. You could feel his warm breath against your neck and his lips moving against your ear, both causing a shiver to run through you. 

Jacob pulled away from you, looking down at your angry and flustered face. He slowly pulled the blade away from your throat before tucking it back into his thigh holster. You tried to sit up but he wouldn't allow that. His hand wrapped around your throat, roughly pushing you back down on your back. You were too startled to hold back or disguise the moan that left your lips. 

"Now, that is interesting" Jacob seemed amused as he tightened his grip on your throat, not enough to cut off your air supply but the threat was definitely there. "You see, I thought you kept getting caught because you wanted another chance to kill me, another chance to infiltrate the veteran centre, but maybe...you just missed me" he mocked you with a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself" you choked out, your hands grabbing at his to pull it off of your throat. 

You struggled and writhed beneath him, trying to escape his grasp but he was too strong. You kicked your legs and twisted your waist, anything to try to get him to move off of you. You arched your back in another feeble attempt to escape him. As you arched your back, you felt something hard press against your stomach and a tiny groan left Jacob's lips. You froze as you lay flat on the floor again, staring up at him with wide eyes. You had somehow given Jacob Seed an erection and you couldn't help the small feeling of pride that filled you. 

Jacob's gaze was hard on you, neither of you really knowing what to do next. It was clear that you both wanted each other. Unknown by both of you: you had both wanted each other from your very first meeting.

You knew that Jacob wasn't a good man. He was violent, a murder, he tortured innocent people, he was maybe even a little sadistic, but you knew that he wasn't a rapist. It just wasn't him, and for some reason you just knew it.

You arched your back again, causing your stomach to press against his crotch again. If Jacob was willing to take this further, you were more than happy too.

With that small gesture, Jacob's eyes darkened and his had was removed from around your neck. He pushed your head back to allow him better access to your neck, he lowered his neck as began to roughly kiss and bite along the sensitive flesh. Your body tensed as you felt Jacob's teeth grazing against your throat. You knew that he could tear your throat out right not if he wanted to but you also knew that he wouldn't.

Your hands gripped at his army jacket as he moved to rest between your legs. You moaned softly as his teeth dug into your skin, causing a delicious kind of pain. He rolled his hips against yours, causing you both to groan at the friction.

Jacob suddenly pulled himself away from you completely, causing you to look up at him with a confused expression. He knelt between your legs as his hands roughly moved up your waist, you were about to say something but it was cut off by a gasp as he literally tore your plaid shirt open, causing buttons to pop off. You didn't care about your clothes at the moment, you couldn't care even if you tried. You sat up and pushed the shirt off, throwing it over to the side. You breath hitched as Jacob pulled out his knife and pressed the tip against your stomach. 

He gently but threateningly traced the blade up your stomach before it reached the front of your bra. He dug the blade under the material before cutting it open. He cut the straps before completely cutting open the centre, causing the useless item to fall to the floor.

Jacob pushed your shoulders back down to the floor before he moved backwards a little, grabbing your hips and turning you around. You huffed as you landed on your stomach on the forest floor. You definitely hadn't expected your day to go like this but you had no complaints. 

Jacob's grip on your hips tightened as he lifted them off of the floor, you took the hint and lifted yourself up onto your hands and knees. You moaned as Jacob's rough palms ran down your back and his fingers hooked under the waist band of your jeans. He pulled them down past your hips quickly, leaving them bunched at your knees. You bit your lip in anticipation as you listened to the sound of Jacob unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. 

You had absolutely no warning before Jacob slammed into you, pushing into you fully in one motion. You screamed out in both pain and pleasure, grabbing at the sticks and leaves that littered the ground beneath you. 

The soldier didn't wait for you to adjust to his size before he set a rough and demanding rhythm. Slowly you began to get used to both his size and his thrusts, the pain being overpowered with the immense pleasure he was giving you. You couldn't control the moans and grunts escaping you, there was just no way you could hold them in. 

Jacob's hand tangled in your hair before pulling your head back, but the pull was strong enough to pulled your whole body back. Jacob's arm wrapped around your waist to hold you up as your back pressed against his broad chest. Your head fell back against his shoulder while he buried his face in your neck, and God you were obsessed with the low grunts that were coming from him. 

You reached one arm up, wrapping your arm around his neck in way to both get closer to him and to support yourself. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling on the strands, which only seemed to spur him on. 

Jacob suddenly released your waist and pushed you forward a little, then his hand was on the back of your head while he pushed your face down into the dirt. Your cheek hit the forest floor as a cross between a moan and a gasp let your lips. Once again, your hands clawed at the ground in an attempt to find something to hold onto. Jacob's hands returned to your hips with a tight grip as he continued with his unrelenting thrusts.

Your whole body convulsed as you came, sent over the edge by Jacob Seed. And in this moment you really couldn't care that he was suppose to be the enemy. 

Jacob continued with a few more unforgiving thrusts before they became irregular and his hips began to stutter against yours. His thrusts began to slow down as he rode you both through your highs and leaned over your body, pressing his chest against your back, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

You pretty much collapsed to the floor, actually enjoying the feeling of Jacob's weight on top of you. Neither of you moved for a moment, both of you just listening to your ragged breaths and completely forgetting where you were. You hadn't even thought about the fact that you had just been fucked by Jacob Seed in the middle of the mountains.

With a small grunt, Jacob pulled away from you, lifting himself back up into a kneeling position. He pulled out of you, causing a quiet whine to escape you, before doing up his jeans and buckling his belt again. 

You pushed yourself off of the ground. The truth was that you needed some time to recover but you didn't want to seem weak in front of Jacob, so you decided that you could rest later. You got up into your knees and pulled your jeans up, focusing on fastening them. Jacob stood behind you with his arms crossed over his chest, just watching you. 

You shakily got to your feet before trudging over to your ripped bra and shirt, you didn't even bother picking up the useless bra, but you did pick up your shirt. You pulled it on and sighed when you saw that all of the buttons had been torn off. You turned to face Jacob, holding your shirt closed with your hands. The soldier looked barely affected by what happened, you would have never guessed what happened just by looking at him. 

Jacob could only smirk when he got a good look at you. Your hair was a mess, your hands covered in dirt, one side of your face was dirty, and you had hickeys and his teeth marks covering your neck and collar bone.

"You ruined my shirt" you mumbled as you wiped your face with the sleeve of your shirt.

"If you come with me I can get you a new one" Jacob told you with a small shrug but you just shook your head, you could get a new shirt anywhere.

"I'm not going to come with you but, who knows...maybe I will get captured again" you shrugged with a small smirk as you walked over to your gun and knife, picking them up and holstering them.

"I'll send some men to bring you home" Jacob assured you as he picked up his own rifle.

"I'll be waiting" you winked before turning around and beginning to walk away. 

"You don't think I'm just going to let you walk away, do you?" the soldier asked as he loaded his gun, making sure that you heard it.

"You know you like the chase" you paused and turned back to face him, you knew that he wouldn't just kill you, that wasn't his plan.

"Then you better start running because I'm definitely going to catch up with you thanks to that limp" Jacob commented with a smirk, admiring his handiwork. You blushed at his comment, you were definitely going to be feeling the effects of this pretty soon.

You and Jacob stared at each other, both of you knew that this wasn't going to be the last time you met and that this definitely wasn't going to be the last time you both did _that_. You had both gotten a taste and you wanted more.


End file.
